Where They Live Now
by Feliona Jeanette Vargas
Summary: In a world where there is so much hatred, you strive to adapt and change. But how could you, if everyone around you in South Park is gone? (Second person's point of view)


**Where They Live Now**

You had to run away. Run away from the light that has been making you suffer. The bells rang as you ran from the place of suffering. You hate being in there, don't you? You were supposed to stay. Stay to make everything okay. But all fell when everyone in South Park is killed. One by one, your friends were killed. Next came your family. Then the whole South Park.

You stopped. You realized that you were in Stark's pond, the place where your memories live. The place where it all happened at the start. Why did the nuclear bomb explode? He didn't want it to explode at that moment. He was having a fun time with his friends, running like preschoolers. You then sat down and looked at your reflection. You mumbled, "Why did this happened?"

You knew that you were the only survivor. The sole survivor of the redneck town you used to know. You wished that everything was back to the way it was before. Back to those days where you would stand at the bus stop with your friends. Back to those days where the normal fights were in place. Those days where randomness would pop up. You wished that it stayed forever.

But it all happened when you were nine. And you are now fifteen.

You decided to head to North Park. Though it's more of a village than a town, there will be at least some place where you could survive.

But as you ran, you heard God singing in your head, telling you about the present.

You hated it. You wish to go home. But you can't.

There's no point in turning back.

_A boy flies for freedom  
But dies for the peace  
In the clouds, he waits for an answer  
But there's no release_

You were the boy who is flying for freedom. Why do you think you were running while the tears serve as your footsteps? Why do you think is the sky grey when it's supposed to be the peaceful blue? Why are there corpses around you if God knew you were scared of it? You a_re_ scared. But being alone is worse. But you wish to have the taste of peace again. To see the town one more time before running away. One by one, they were gone. And they are all in the clouds, waiting to see if you can survive in this new world.

Can you?

You think you can't. You are too weak to do this. You knew that only the strong can survive. But you can't. You're still a child. A child who needs the warmth you're supposed to have. Though the snow surrounded you, you called it your home. That's the warmth you love. But the warmth you desire so much disappeared.

And you are all alone once again. In this cold world full of hatred and indifference.

_It's strange here without you _  
_And it's so hard to see _  
_So brothers up in heaven _  
_Please wait up for me _

It is indeed strange. It was weird. Without all your friends whom you called your family. The only family you had. Eventually, the whole town is your family. You loved them so much that you don't want to leave. But God took it all away from you. In fact, he took _everything _away from you. All you have now is yourself and the world that broke itself.

"It's hard to see."You mumbled. You knew that the fog is blocking you. It hurts. It hurts real bad. You knew that the trip to North Park is quite difficult. But you need to stay strong.

Because you only have yourself now.

So you mumbled, "Please wait for me."

_Oh brothers up in heaven  
Please wait up for me _

The fog was gone. You sighed in relief. You can finally see behind this broken world. This world where you used to call your home. But somehow, you felt like this is not home. You felt like this whole world is a battlefield, full of heroes who died to reclaim their home. But you were weak. You can't even fight like the soldiers that protected their homes. You were always a shadow; following is your job. But you want to quit being someone you are not. You want to be made into someone who is brave enough to survive and win. But you can't.

Because there aren't many hands who can make you into the person you want to be.

And yet, you remained hopeful. Despite all the pain, you remained strong. Even if you are weak, you still believed that we can change the way God wants it to be. And maybe survive and recreate a world where you felt safe.

You just need to be strong as an army of soldiers.

"Please wait up for me."

_I still see your shadows  
Your laughs lingered on  
When I dream, we're all back together  
When I wake, you're gone _

That was your dream for the last few days. You dreamed of a world where none of this happened. You dreamed of standing on the bus stop with your friends. You dreamed of the messed up adventures you usually had. And you would laugh when something random happens. You hate opening your eyes. You just wanted it to be.

But when you wake, you realize that this broken world is reality. This is not an illusion. Illusions and reality are different. And the world you live in is reality.

The only sound you could remember is the laughs you have shared. And those voices were knives to him. It used to be music. But now, they're knives.

There is nothing you could do about it. Yet, you remained faithful. You believe that when you die, the world of illusions will come true. That you might hear their voices as music, not knives.

He just needs to remain strong.

"Wait for me."

_It's strange here without you  
This was not meant to be  
So brother up in heaven  
Please wait up for me _

You just need to develop your own strength to fight and win. You know you can do it. You just need to destroy the laws of the world and crash reality with illusions.

You want to fight one last time.

_And though we try to change the world  
A flower when it's cut will surely die  
So why do men with so much hate  
Destroy what they cannot create  
While we all stand by _

To you, the world is full of wandering demons that seemed blind for any ordinary eyes for see. They enter into man and control man by destroying everything. But when they go back to normal, they face the consequences they were not supposed to. And now they've done this, there's nothing they can do anymore. They can not recreate the world they used to live in. All they could do is adapt into the world they've wrecked and change.

Was God trying to tell you him that all along? "To live in a world where man wrecked His creations, they must adapt into the world like a chameleon and change.".Was that it all along?

You knew that you were a weakling. While the demons laugh at you, you sit and bite your lip. You used to shed your tears and smile. But now this happened, you asked, "What should I do now?".

Now you knew.

You need to start again.

_We will look back in anger  
But you helped us to see  
So brothers up in heaven  
Please wait up for me _

The world was not the world most have desired. It's true, you knew. No world or day is perfect. They're all far from perfect. But by simply opening your eyes, you realize that life is not all that it seems. To reach the life that is close to what you desire, you must make yourself into the person you're supposed to be. Never turn back and face the future instead. The past is full of anger. But the future is filled with happiness. Today is the beginning of a new life.

Smiling to yourself, you start to enter into North Park and promise to recreate the world you used to know. You will do whatever it takes to crash reality with a world filled with hope. You are determined to. Because this day is the beginning of a change you never expected.

You enter into North Park, starting a new life filled with courage.

_Oh brothers up in heaven  
Please wait up for me _

With the last breath of your past self, you said,

"Please wait up for me."

* * *

_**"We are all born here with a purpose. And it is not to break the world the sky has sent us. Rather, we are born to adapt and recreate the world humanity used to know. And the world will end when the world was the world the sky first created in the beginning. Only then will we go to the world we desired for so long."**_

* * *

**Who do you think the boy was? And yeah, this was created out of boredom. Lol.**

**Review who do you really think the boy was. If necessary, give the reason. I'd love to hear what you think! And tomorrow, Admin Raptor5z will respond to your reviews (and if in case, review some stories that he might pass by...about South Park or TMNT only.)**

**Song: Brothers Up In Heaven  
Artist/s: Alan Parsons Project**

**P.S. I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story a bit more. **

**Well then,**

**SEE YA!**

**mittercups16**


End file.
